Antes del último adiós, siempre
by Cristy1994
Summary: En un universo alternativo, Severus está a punto de marchar, y decide dedicar sus últimos minutos de vida a recordar.


_Hoy estamos de luto. Se nos ha ido nuestro profesor de pociones... Alan, gran actor, mejor persona._

 _He querido dedicarle una breve historia en este día tan triste._

 _Sin duda, seguirá viviendo en nuestros corazones. Gracias a JK Rowling por habernos permitido conocerlo._

 _*Recomiendo escuchar esta melodía mientras leéis la historia. Podéis encontrarla en internet, bajo el usuario EdBallMusic: My love by Sia (Piano Cover)_

 **Antes del último adiós, siempre.**

Severus acepta su inminente partida con la templanza de aquellos que han vivido lo suficiente para comprender que nada es permanente.  
La eternidad, mal que le pese a aquellos locos enamorados de la vida, no existe.  
La vida es efímera, y desaparece tan rápido como llega.

Severus contempla las estrellas a través de la ventana, y mientras aguarda en la cuerda floja de la vida por ese último latido de su corazón, recuerda.

Recuerda todo lo que llenó de felicidad su corazón durante su lamentable y desafortunado paso por el mundo. Recuerda, y recuerda demasiado. Indaga inconscientemente en lo más profundo de su mente, lo que provoca que su serenidad se vea amenazada con quebrarse de un momento a otro.  
Una débil mueca de dolor aparece en su impertérrito rostro de repente. Una traviesa chica de pelirrojos cabellos acaba de cruzar por su mente, y con la curvatura que se ha formado en sus labios a modo de sonrisa, ha desmoronado todo a su paso.

Severus no quiere llorar, pero tampoco puede evitarlo.

Qué le hubiera gustado una vida junto a ella.  
Tiempo atrás habría dado lo que fuera por convertirse en ese triste poeta que la convirtiera en verso.  
Si ella hubiera querido, la habría convertido en la más perfecta de las musas.  
Si le hubiera dejado, habría acariciado cada centímetro de su piel y habría pintado sobre ella todo lo que no se atrevió a dibujar sobre el lienzo.

Tiempo atrás había creído que todos esos amaneceres en los que contaba las estrellas de su espalda mientras una tenue luz se colaba por entre las cortinas habrían servido para que se quedara con él. Y aunque la lógica aplastante de su ausencia se hacía latente en cada despertar, seguía descubriendo que quería perderse en el firmamento de su cuerpo cada noche.

El recuerdo de todo lo que él había querido con ella hizo que una lágrima escapara de sus ojos. Se prometió que sería la última. Sabía que estaba a punto de recordar aquella tarde de primavera en la que sus ojos celestes habían roto en mil pedazos su corazón.

Aquel maldito día ella le confesó que si había llamado a su puerta era porque necesitaba despedirse.

Su amada se marchaba con su enamorado.

Snape no pidió permiso para deslizar levemente las yemas de sus helados dedos por su mejilla, y, contra todo pronóstico, dejó a su paso un reguero de sangre fluyendo bajo su piel, adquiriendo una tonalidad rojiza que se mezclaba con las pecas de su rostro y hacía juego con su cabello.  
La mirada de Snape también se enrojeció, pues en ese preciso momento comprendió que no había sido lo suficientemente bueno para ella. Cerró los inexpresivos ojos un segundo, obviando las pequeñas dagas en forma de palabras que acababan de clavarse en su corazón. Unas delicadas lágrimas se escaparon a través de las pestañas de su amor.

Él abrió los ojos de nuevo, y le quitó un mechón de pelo del rostro que había quedado pegado sobre una ya seca y salada lágrima.

Se encontraban de pie junto a la puerta, tan abatidos por la dura realidad que ninguno se atrevió a decir nada.  
Lily apreció por el rabillo del ojo cómo los de Snape ya no brillaban, y extrañó las noches en las que parecían dos luceros iluminando su piel. Pero debía irse, debía marchar.

—Tal vez cuando nos lleve la vida —susurró ella en un suspiro.

La vio alejarse dando tumbos, sin ninguna dirección aparente. En aquel momento, también permitió a su mente vagar una última vez por los recuerdos que dejó su efímero amor. Recordó su desmadrado y caótico pelo pelirrojo y lo que iba a echar de menos enredar sus dedos en él. Recordó su pecho y el latir de su corazón que tantas veces había calmado su desesperado arranque de tristeza. Recordó sus piernas, a las que tantos poemas había dedicado, y sobre las que tanto le gustaba dormir en las frías y perturbables noches de invierno en las que ni la chimenea irradiaba más calor que su piel.

Recordó también el lazo rosa que solía usar para sujetarse el pelo y que guardaba en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, cerca del corazón. Recordó también el momento en que se lo había robado. Él necesitaría llevar algo de ella cuando llegara el momento de partir.  
Pero no cualquier cosa. Él necesitaba ese lazo.  
Ese lazo que había observado sobre la almohada la primera vez que hicieron el amor. Ese lazo rosa que presenció el momento en que sus ojos se volvieron cálidos por primera vez mientras besaba su cuerpo y acariciaba cada recóndito centímetro de su pálida piel de porcelana.  
Ese lazo que resbaló por las ardientes sábanas y cayó al suelo junto a su ropa, ese lazo que le recordaba que no era un monstruo, que él también había sido capaz de amar.

Nadie podría haber imaginado que Lily moriría aquella tarde primaveral en la que el tiempo se volvió gélido con su partida, como la peor de las noches de invierno, congelando el corazón de Snape en el momento en que se dieron el último beso.

Se obligó a volver al presente, siendo consciente de que no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Se metió la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y sacó aquel lazo, desgastado por el paso del tiempo.  
Entonces, como haría cualquier sabio de la vida, reconoció que se había equivocado.  
Sí que existía la eternidad, acababa de caer en la cuenta de que nunca había dejado de amarla, ni tan siquiera un segundo, y tenía la certeza de que, después de muerto, su alma tampoco la olvidaría.

Snape dio un último exhalo de aire y se preparó para marchar.

 _"Tal vez cuando nos lleve la vida"._

Después de una vida sin ella, por fin empezarían a vivir la infinidad del firmamento.  
Después de tanto tiempo.  
Siempre.


End file.
